AMX 13 75
The AMX 13 75 is a tier 4 French premium light tank. About The AMX-13 is a French light tank produced from 1952 to 1987. It served with the French Army, as the Char 13t-75 Modèle 51, and was exported to more than 25 other nations. Named after its initial weight of 13 tonnes, and featuring a tough and reliable chassis, it was fitted with an oscillating turret built by GIAT Industries (now Nexter) with revolver type magazines, which were also used on the Austrian SK-105 Kürassier. Including prototypes and export versions, there are over a hundred variants including self-propelled guns, anti-aircraft systems, APCs, and ATGM versions. In Tankery, the AMX 13 75 is a mediocre light tank. Unlike its brother, the AMX 13 90, it isn't disliked as much among the community. The 75 mm gun is okay for it's tier, so it is important that you conserve your shots. The reload is relatively quicker than the AMX 13 90, but nonetheless, you should go into cover whilst reloading your clip. Keep in mind that although your tank has a relatively great gun and maneuverability statistics, the player should never rely on their "cardboard" armor and rather use their speed to their survival. It should be noted that while the garage lists the DPM as 3214, this is overstated. This DPM number only reflects the DPM when the vehicle is fully loaded. After taking into account the full magazine reload, the true DPM is actually 1012. Playstyle Pros: * Has an autoloading 75mm SA 50 autoloading gun * Very fast speed and maneuverability can make you harder to hit and reach points quickly. * If all shots land on a target, it can be totaled up to 858 damage average within 15s of the first shot Cons: * Lightly armored all-around forces you to rely on your speed in order to avoid being destroyed. * Not useful when facing higher tier tanks especially in KOTH rounds. * Has a rather long 26-second full clip reload, so make sure you are always near cover whenever reloading. Trivia * It is one of the few tanks that have a unique oscillating turret in-game. Real Life Trivia * The number '13' comes from its weight, 13 Tonnes, while the number '75' comes from the caliber of the gun, 75 mm. History In 1946, the French Military required a tank that was built to be capable of being an air-portable vehicle to support French paratroopers. The tank was designed at the Atelier de Construction d'Issy-les-Moulineaux (AMX) to meet a requirement for an air-portable vehicle to support paratroopers. The first prototype ran from 1948. The compact chassis had torsion bar suspension with five road-wheels and two return rollers; the engine runs the length of the tank on the right side, with the driver on the left. It features an uncommon two-part FL-10 oscillating turret, where the gun is fixed to the turret and the entire upper turret changes elevation. The turret is set to the rear of the vehicle and holds the commander and gunner. The original 75 mm gun was loaded by an automatic loading system fed by two six-round magazines located in on either side of the automatic loader in the turret's bustle. The 12 rounds available in the drum magazines meant that the crew could engage targets quickly; however, once those rounds were expended, the vehicle had to retreat to cover and the crew had to reload shells from outside the vehicle. Production began at ARE (Atelier de Construction Roanne) in 1952, with the first tanks delivered the following year. In 1964, production was transferred to Creusot-Loire at Chalon-sur-Saône, as ARE switched to the production of the AMX 30 MBT, and the numbers produced declined significantly. Although there were many variants on the turret, the basic chassis was almost unchanged until 1985, when changes including a new diesel engine, fully automatic transmission and new hydropneumatic suspension were introduced. Production halted with the AMX-13 Model 1987. After sales support and upgrades are still offered through GIAT Industries (now Nexter). Gallery Category:Light Tanks Category:France Category:Tier 4 Category:Premium